


Amortentia

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, FemRemus, Marauders' Era, Sick Remus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Šestý ročník má v hodině lektvarů pro pokročilé vyrábět různé lektvary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

Lektvary jsou odjakživa odvětvím magie, kterému ne každý kouzelník rozumí. Většina čarodějů, hlavně z řad těch, kteří lektvary nechápou, tento obor i podceňují a uráží, ale vždy si dají pozor, aby tyto věci říkali mimo doslech těch, kteří lektvary ovládají a používají.

Není proto divu, že do hodin lektvarů pro pokročilé chodí jen nějaký tucet studentů z celého šestého ročníku. Mezi nimi jsou i Severus Snape ze Zmijozelu a dvě kamarádky z Nebelvíru, Lily Evansová a Remy Lupinová, kteří mají pro lektvary talent (ten Severusův hraničí i s genialitou). Třídu navštěvují i další dva nebelvírští – Sirius Black a James Potter, kteří sice osobně lektvary nemusí, ale chtějí-li se stát bystrozory, musejí je ovládat.

\- - o - -

„Remy, měla by sis zajít na ošetřovnu," řekne Lily vážným tónem. „Křiklan ti odpustí, když vynecháš jednu hodinu kvůli nemoci."

„Je to jen rýba," řekne Remy s ucpaným nosem a uslzenýma očima. Mluví poněkud hlasitě, protože se pro zalehlé uši neslyší.

„A taky bolesti hlavy a teplota," mračí se Lily.

„Bábe jen legtvary pak půjdu da ošetřovnu," řekne Remy tak rozhodně, jak jen to v jejím stavu jde.

„Tak si aspoň dej něco ke snídani," rozhodí Lily rukama nad tvrdohlavostí své kamarádky.

„Debám hlad," odmítne Remy talíř toustů, který jí Lily strčila pod nos.

„Musíš něco sníst!" hádá se Lily.

„Ale, ale? Trable v ráji?" ozve se vedle dvou snídajících dívek povědomý hlas a vzápětí se vedle nich usadí jejich dva spolužáci – Sirius Black a James Potter.

„Dejte si odchod, vy dva," prohodí Lily trochu otráveně.

„Evansová, no tak. Nám se můžeš svěřit se svými problémy, jsme důvěryhodní a rádi pomůžeme," usměje se James na zrzku.

„Lupinová, neměla by sis zajít za Pomfreyovou?" zeptá se Sirius.

„Dej bi pokoj, Blacku," odsekne Remy. „Furt lebší rýba deš ten bokrý pes, co z tebe jde furt cítit."

„Já ti říkal, ať z té sprchy vypadneš, Tichošlápku," ozve se hned James. „Kdybys mě tam pustil, smrděl bys o trochu míň."

„Máš smůlu, Dvanácteráku, tobě nepomůže ani ta sprcha," ušklíbne se na něj Sirius.

„Hele, vy dva, běžte si sednout jinam, dneska na vás fakt nemáme náladu," zarazí jejich dohadování Lily.

Mladíci jen přeletí pohledem po zamračené zrzce a zničeně vypadající brunetce, než mlčky přikývnou na souhlas a sednou si kus stranou od dívek.

„Bolí bě hlava," povzdechne si Remy unaveně.

„Tak pojď na ošetřovnu," navrhne jí Lily znovu.

„Jen legtvary. Pak půjdu. Přes vígend se vyležím," namítne Remy. „Ale dáb si čaj. A božná i toust."

„Aspoň něco," povzdechne si Lily s drobnou úlevou.

\- - o - -

„Dobré ráno, třído," pozdraví profesor Křiklan tucet šesťáků před sebou. „Dnes si uděláme takový malý experiment, abychom si ověřili, co všechno umíte. Rozdělím vás do dvojic a každá z nich si vylosuje nějaký lektvar, který mi ve zbytku hodiny připravíte. A aby to bylo o trošku zajímavější, tak nebudete ve svých obvyklých párech."

„Směl bych být ve dvojici se slečnou Evansovou?" přihlásí se hned James.

„No, proč ne, pane Pottere, aspoň budeme mít jistotu, že se lektvar povede, když u toho bude i slečna Evansová," usoudí Křiklan. „Tedy pokud proti tomu nic nenamítáte, Lily."

„Nějak už to zvládnu, pane profesore," povzdechne si zrzka skoro útrpně.

„Výborně!" tleskne Křiklan nadšeně rukama. „V tom případě může pan Black být ve dvojici- U Merlina, slečno Lupinová, co je vám?"

„Je to jen rýba, bane profesore," zahuhňá Remy.

„Měla byste raději jít na ošetřovnu. Nachlazení může být velice nepříjemná záležitost, když se o něj včas nepostaráte."

„Dechtěla jsem vydechat hodinu," namítne Remy po pravdě.

„Nu dobrá, dobrá. Dám vás tedy do dvojice s panem Snapem," rozhodne se Křiklan. „Ten by určitě zvládl jakýkoliv lektvar i sám, tak vás dnes jistě nebude přetěžovat. Co vy na to, Severusi?"

Snape nic neřekne, jen mlčky sundá svoji brašnu ze stoličky vedle sebe, kde obvykle nikdo nesedává a strčí ji pod lavici.

„Posaďte se, slečno Lupinová," pokyne Křiklan studentce. „Pane Blacku, vy můžete do dvojice s panem Kiltym."

„Keaton," opraví havraspárský svoje jméno, když se přesune k Siriusově lavici, ovšem ten ho moc neposlouchá. Má moc práce s vrháním nespokojených pohledů směrem k lavici, kde sedí Remy a Severus.

„Takže," sepne ruce profesor Křiklan, když rozdělí celou třídu. „Každý z vás si teď vylosuje jeden z lektvarů, které dnes nachystáme. Vždy jeden z dvojice přijďte sem a vyberte."

Lily se s klidem zvedne a jde losovat, protože James má plno práce se svou posunkovou konverzací se Siriusem, aby šel on.

U kotlíku s lístky se setká s Remy, která jí mlčky, ale s drobným pousmáním ukáže svůj výběr. Doušek živoucí smrti. Je to složitý lektvar, ale když jsou na něj dva, nemělo by to být tak složité.

Remyin úsměv se ještě o něco rozšíří a získá poněkud škodolibý nádech, když uvidí Lilyin lektvar. Amortentia. Nejsilnější lektvar lásky vůbec a Lily ho má připravit zrovna s Jamesem.

Lily po své kamarádce vrhne jeden rozčílený pohled, než se vrátí ke svému stolu. Remy ji napodobí a vrátí se ke stolu, kde už na ni čeká Severus.

„Nic složitého," je jeho veškerá reakce, než příslušný lektvar nalistuje ve své učebnici.

\- - o - -

Black a Keaton mají lavici hned vedle Snapea a Lupinové, takže Sirius může slyšet každé slovo, které se u jejich stolu řekne. A že se Sirius snaží, aby mu nějaké neuniklo. Jestli bude mít Srabus jen jedinou poznámku proti Remy, tak se on postará o to, aby jí hned litoval.

Jenže k jeho vzteku to vypadá, že si spolu Snape a Remy rozumí. Nemocná dívka dokonce vypadala ohromená Snapeovým přiznáním, že už dávno úspěšně připravil všechny lektvary, které v učebnici jsou. Dle všeho to vypadá, že si upravil postup výroby a že ho za to Remy ještě obdivuje!

„Nakrájel bys ty kořínky?" zeptá se Keaton Blacka, ovšem ten místo spolupráce jen něco vztekle zavrčí na svého kolegu a dál pokračuje v drcení sušených švábů, ze kterých je už dávno jemný prach.

A v tomto duchu pokračuje celá hodina lektvarů. Alespoň tedy pro Siriuse Blacka.

\- - o - -

Remy přeletí pohledem po popisu výsledného lektvaru v učebnici a po kotlíku, ve kterém je jeho přesná podoba. Otevře pusu, aby se nějak vyjádřila ke Snapeově úpravě lektvaru, ale nedostane se k tomu.

Dohady u stolu Potter-Evansová, které se dle Remy daly očekávat už od začátku hodiny, totiž dostoupily značné hlasitosti.

„Ten lektvar  _je_ správně!" štěkne Lily a naštvaně zavře svou učebnici.

„Tak proč to teda nevyšlo?" rozhodí James rukama. „Mám z toho jasně cítit, co mě přitahuje a necítím skoro nic. Nebo ty snad jo?"

„Možná bych něco cítila, kdybys nebyl tak strašně cítit tím svým mýdlem!"

„To říkáš ty, která ses celá zlila tou růžovou voňavkou?! Se divím, že jsem ještě nepřišel o čich!" vrátí jí hned nebelvírský chytač.

Remy si jen se zavrtěním hlavy povzdechne a chce se vrátit k hodnocení jejího a Severusova lektvaru, ale sotva otevře pusu, tak se celá zarazí.

„Do háje," vyhrkne a rychle vyrazí ke stolu za svou kamarádkou. „Lily!" vyhrkne a chytne ji za paži.

„Remy?" zarazí se zrzka.

Brunetka ji jen zatáhne kousek od ostatních stolů, aby si mohly promluvit v relativním soukromí, ale vzhledem k tomu, že má pořád zalehlé uši, tak jí jde kolem dost dobře slyšet.

„Ten váš legtvar funguje," vyhrkne Remy spěšně.

„Jak to myslíš?" nechápe Lily.

„Debužeš cítit jeho býdlo. Dneska debyl ve sprše. Ráno říkal, že ho Sirius depustil." vysvětluje Remy. „A on debůže cítit tvoji voňavku, když ti binulý týden došla."

„Počkat, počkat," zvedne Lily obě ruce, aby svou kamarádku zastavila, než skoro šeptem pokračuje. „Chceš říct, že to mýdlo necitím z něj, ale-"

„Jo," přikývne Remy rozhodně.

Za jejich zády, aniž by si toho všimly, vrhne James Potter na svého nejlepšího kamaráda výraz naprostého nadšení. Podobně se tváří snad jen výherci milionových jackpotů.

\- - o - -

Na konci hodiny, kdy Snape, Lupinová, Evansová, Potter a dokonce i Black získali pro svou kolej plusové body (Black jen díky tomu, že Keaton z Havranspáru tomuto oboru doopravdy rozumí, protože on sám ani netuší, jaký lektvar to údajně připravoval.), se Lily a Remy hned vydají na ošetřovnu, aby se zbavily veškerého nachlazení a dalších zdravotních problémů, které je jen můžou trápit.

Obvyklé by bylo, kdyby je u toho sledovali jejich nebelvírští spolužáci, kteří nevynechají příležitost, aby jim dělali společnost, jenže ti se dnes poněkud zdrželi.

„Doufám, že jí to nemíníš dát do pití," řekne James vážně, zatímco nenápadně předává svému nej kamarádovi malou lahvičku se zlatavou tekutinou.

„Ani náhodou," ohradí se Sirius okamžitě. „Jen chci vědět, co cítí ona, když si k tomu čichne. A dneska určitě nic necítila."

„No, tak to rozhodně," pokývne James hlavou.

„A vůbec," zazubí se Sirius. „Co máš teď v plánu, když je jasný, že jisté zrzce nejseš lhostejný?"

„To, co vždy," pokrčí James rameny. „Pozvu ji do Prasinek."

„Nikdy s tebou nešla," upozorní ho Sirius.

„Vždycky tvrdila, že ji nezajímám. Teď už to tvrdit nemůže," usměje se James zářivě.

\- - o - -

Je už dost pozdě v noci a všichni v chlapecké ložnici nebelvírských šesťáků spí. Tedy všichni až na Siriuse Blacka, který si ve svitu měsíce prohlíží malou skleněnou lahvičku s lektvarem lásky, který pro něj ukradl James.

Už si k lektvaru sám přičichnul a mezi několika vůněmi, které očekával, ho překvapila vůně knihovny a starých knih. Dlouho uvažoval nad tím, proč by mezi jeho oblíbené vůně mělo patřit místo, které si spojuje s domácími úkoly, ale nakonec to pochopil. Knihovna je místo, kde vždycky potkává Remy.

Ona a knihy jsou dvě nerozlučitelné věci a Sirius by byl rád, kdyby i on byl někdo neoddělitelný od téhle tiché studentky.

Ale to si ověří zítra.

Dnes večer se Remy vrátila z ošetřovny a vypadala naprosto v pořádku, takže zítra, v sobotu, jí dá čichnout Amortentie a uvidí se.

\- - o - -

Remy Lupinová rozhodně není ranní ptáče. Vzhledem k tomu, že většinu nocí tráví tím, že studuje, tak pro ni rána bývají krušná. Není proto divu, že ta víkendová tráví spánkem skoro až do oběda. A dnešek není výjimkou, i když se jedná o víkend v Prasinkách.

Když se Remy konečně dostane z ložnice, čeká na ni ve společenské místnosti jediná osoba – Sirius Black. Ostatní nebelvírští jsou buď mimo školu, nebo na obědě.

„Blacku?" zarazí se Remy, když si ho všimne. „Jak to, že nejsi v Prasinkách?"

„Čekám tady na tebe," prohodí Black a zvedne se na nohy. Denní věštec, který si do teď četl, je zapomenut.

„Na mě?" zatváří se Remy podezíravě a nejistě sleduje spolužáka, který se k ní blíží.

„Jo," přikývne Sirius na souhlas. „Pořád si stěžuješ, že smrdím, jak mokrý pes, tak chci vědět, co říkáš na tuhle voňavku."

„Počkat. Ty místo Prasinek čekáš tady, abys mi dal čuchnout voňavky?" Teď už se Remy netváří podezíravě, teď už se na Blacka rovnou naštvaně mračí.

„Nemoh' sem jít do Prasinek a dělat Jamesovi a Lily křena," brání se Sirius. „A nechtělo se mi chodit samotnému, tak tady čekám na večer anebo na tebe. Už jsem si říkal, že večer dorazí dřív."

Remy ovšem ani takhle neopouští její nedůvěřivý výraz.

„No tak, Lupinová. Tobě bych nic neudělal," rozhodí Sirius rukama, než z kapsy vytáhne lahvičku s lektvarem. „Není to žádný vtípek. Dívej, klidně si čuchnu sám." S těmi slovy Sirius odšpuntuje lahvičku a přičichne si k jejímu obsahu. Jeho výraz se přitom nijak nezměnil, snad jen jeho úsměv vypadá o trošku větší.

Remy k němu pomalu přistoupí blíž, i když ji podezíravost stále úplně neopouští, ale je ochotná si k lahvičce a k prý voňavce přičichnout.

Sirius k ní napřáhne ruku s lahvičkou a s napětím čeká, až si Remy čichne.

Ta to udělá.

A vzápětí uskočí dozadu.

„Merline, Blacku! To tímhle se vždycky zliješ, když jdeš cítit jako pes?" zlobí se Remy. „Proč mi to vůbec dáváš? Tyhle vtípky-" chrlí ze sebe Remy, ale nedopoví, protože je přerušena.

Sirius se nejdřív zarazil, ale když mu došlo, že jeho spolužačka z lektvaru cítí mokrého psa, hodil nějaké starosti a slušné chování za hlavu. Prostě pustil lahvičku, chytil Remy za tváře a vtiskl jí na rty polibek.

Lupinová na okamžik jen šokovaně stojí, ale vzápětí od sebe Siriuse odstrčí.

„Tohle- Tohle nemůžeš," dostane ze sebe, tváře pomalu rudnoucí.

„Můžu. Ty mi to dovolíš," zazubí se Sirius nadšeně.

„Co?! Proč bych to-" naštve se Remy okamžitě.

„To nebyla voňavka, ale Amortentia," přeruší ji Sirius.

„Dal jsi mi lektvar?!" naštve se Remy okamžitě a sáhne po hůlce.

„Ne! Nedal jsem ti ho!" snaží se ji Sirius uklidnit. „Dal jsem ti jen čuchnout. Jenom čuchnout. A ty jsi z toho cítila mokrého psa a já dost pochybuju, že je tady ještě někdo další, kdo by to mohl být krom mě," povídá Sirius teď už s úsměvem, zatímco se opatrně snaží dívku obejmout.

A ta je tak šokovaná, že se nechá. Ovšem když ji Sirius zkusí znovu políbit, vzpamatuje se a začne se bránit.

„Ne!" vyhrkne Remy a chce se vykroutit, ale Sirius ji nepouští.

„Proč ne?" zajímá se mladík. „S nikým nechodíš a teď je jasný, že se ti líbím. Nebo už někoho máš?" zeptá se ustaraně. Přece by si všimnul, kdyby někdo s Remy chodil. Všimnul by si a zbavil by se ho.

„S nikým nechodím," řekne Remy tiše a vypadá, jako by se v Siriusově náruči scvrkávala. „Ani nemůžu s nikým chodit, nejde to."

„A proč ne?" nechápe Sirius.

„Prostě to nejde," odsekne Remy a chce odejít, ale Black ji nepouští.

„Proč ne? A chci slyšet pořádný důvod!" skoro jí rozkáže.

„Prostě to nejde! To ti nestačí?!"

„Ne, nestačí!" hádá se Sirius. „Myslíš, že tě nechám jenom kvůli nějakému nejde?! Chci pořádný důvod!"

„Jsem vlkodlak! Stačí?!" zařve na něj Remy a vzápětí celá zbledne a skoro se jí podlomí kolena, když jí dojde, co právě řekla. Jediný důvod, proč nespadla, je Sirius, který ji stále objímá kolem pasu.

„No a?" nechápe Sirius, když se vzpamatuje a konečně promluví.

„Jak no a?!" rozkřikne se Remy se slzami na krajíčku. „Já jsem zrůda! Já-"

„Nejsi zrůda!" okřikne ji hned Sirius. „Jsi Remy a jsi geniální a tvrdohlavá a nějaký malý chlupatý problém mě nepřesvědčí, že nejsi ta nejsuprovější holka na škole," řekne Black se smrtelně vážným výrazem.

„Ale-" zmůže se Remy na veškerou reakci.

„Žádný ale," pousměje se zase Black, než skloní hlavu a zlehka dívku políbí na rty.

„Půjdeš se mnou do Prasinek?" zeptá se Sirius vzápětí. „Můžeme se smát Jamesovi, jak se snaží zaujmout Lily."

„Tobě to vážně nevadí?" diví se Remy tichým hláskem a neodvažuje se Siriusovi podívat do očí.

„No tak jsi jednou za měsíc agresivní a není dobré se k tobě přibližovat. Které ženské se tohle neděje?" ušklíbne se Sirius pobaveně.

„Já mluvím vážně," zamračí se Remy trochu naštvaně.

„Hele, já vyrůstal se svou rodinou," pokrčí Sirius rameny. „Tvůj chlupatý problém mě nemůže zahnat. A je jedno, jak moc se o to snažíš."

„Já tě nechci zahnat. Jen varovat," povzdechne si Remy.

„Odkdy si já něco dělám z varování?" pousměje se Sirius, než se vrátí k předchozímu tématu. „Tak co ty Prasinky? Půjdeme?"

„No- No tak jo," přikývne Remy nejistě. Odměnou za souhlas je jí nadšený úsměv od ucha k uchu a další políbení na rty.

„Pojď, znám zkratku," chytne ji Sirius za ruku a vyrazí vpřed.

„Tu přes Medový ráj?" zeptá se Remy zvědavě, čímž se jí podaří zarazit Siriuse v polovině kroku.

„Jak o ní víš? O té neví nikdo," nechápe nebelvírský.

„Já o ní vím," pousměje se Remy tajuplně a pokračuje v cestě k jednooké čarodějnici. Siriusovu ruku přitom nepouští.


End file.
